


Emergency Stop

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom
Genre: Other, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only has himself to blame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Stop

**Author's Note:**

> [Based on this picture](http://instagram.com/p/nEFZ6Bwe_d/)

It’s not a thing.

He tells himself that all the time. He has yet to believe himself, but he does believe in positive thinking. Of course, there’s also a reason Pete had him sing that particular damn line. Pete always knew him way too well.

That thought kicks everything up a notch, and he can feel it building, pulsing, starting to hurt. It started – again – when he started riding in vans. Again. Even though today’s vans are a hell of a lot nicer than anything they had when they started out. But hours on the road, only stopping for gas when absolutely necessary, when they were running on fumes. That’s all the same.

Everyone else piles out every time, but he waits, wanting it to get to the point that he can’t stand it any longer. Normally he can wait. And even if he can’t there are restaurants and other gas stations he can make them stop at with a minimal amount of grousing. Sometimes though, sometimes it’s too much.

He judges it wrong when they’re driving along Interstate 40. He always forgets that it’s the last bastion of everything-free land in the US. So far he’s held it for six hours, five bottles of water, and several desert-cracked roads, and he’s not sure if he has to piss or come at this point.

“Matt, pull the van over?”

Everyone groans and William shrugs, affecting an abashed look. He doesn’t know if anyone buys it, but Matt still pulls off to the side of the road. He’s in the very back, so he has to climb over Mariel before he can hop out of the van. He moves several yards away from the van before he undoes his jeans. He sighs at the release of pressure once he slides the zipper down, and he has to concentrate on holding it together as he gets his dick out.

He wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes, swallowing a gasp. He’s hard and can feel the burn of need from the base to the tip. He strokes himself, biting his lower lip hard so he doesn’t make any noise, and he can feel his teeth cutting into the tender flesh.

It takes a moment for his body to relax enough to let go, and when he does he can’t help but shudder with relief. It’s sexual in a way, tension ratcheting up to release, and his hips twitch forward as he strokes his cock, watching the thick, golden stream splatter down into the dust.

It ebbs after what feels like forever, a euphoric high causing another shiver as he flicks just below the tip to knock off the last few drops. He tucks himself back into his pants and zips up, back in his head enough to hear everyone in the van again, giving him shit and trying to get him to hurry up.

“Yeah, yeah.” He jogs back to the van and climbs in, long limbs tangling with headphone cords and guitar cases until he falls back down in his seat and tries to stretch out his legs.

“Next time use the fucking gas station like a normal person, Beckett,” Mariel teases.

“Right.” William smiles and picks up his book and flips it open before he grabs his bottle of water. “Next time.”


End file.
